violet eyes
by yoyoimkristiee
Summary: Naveaeh isn't any average teen, she's adopted, and lives in the middle of a war. can she uncover the secrets and survive. or will she become a vampire. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The young girl with the long brown hair walked shakily towards her destiny, her child with the unusual coloured eyes in her shivering arms. she never really gave much thought as to how she would die, she never thought she would die to save a child she never wanted. But it was her destiny. That cold winter night that young girl died, her child safe in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

-16 years later-

"Navaeh, please pay attention, when is the assignment due?"  
>Navaeh turned her head from the window to look Mrs Davidson in the eyes. "umm, i don't know, sorry."<br>Mrs Davidson made a humph noise, murmered under her breath, and continued the lesson. The rest of the english lesson went in blur, and when the bell sounded for the end of school Navaeh didn't even notice.  
>"Navaeh, you can leave now, school is over."<br>Navaeh snapped out of her daydream, gathered her things, and ran to the bus stop.  
>only to realise she had missed the bus. "shit" she muttered under her breath, and started the long walk home. She felt like she was being watched, but that was impossible, the streets were empty. yet still she picked up her pace, her long brown hair blowing in the chrisp autumn breeze.<br>when she was only a few blocks away from her house she heard footsteps on the broken road.  
>Navaeh didn't bother looking back to see who or what was there, she just ran as fast as she could, pushing herself to extremes.<br>when she finally arrived home she ran straight to her room. hoping her adoptive parents didn't hear her. she opened the door to her room, just enough to hear if they were home. no screaming, or smashing bottles. they must be at the pub.  
>Navaeh ran for the shower, the hot water cascaded down her back, in magical little droplets, thats when they froze, as if time itself had stopped. a small smile spread across Navaehs face, and a little giggle escaped her lips. her eyes widened in wonder, as time stood still. a slamming door and screaming from downstairs pulled Navaeh from her wonder, the tiny drops of water falling once again.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;**  
><strong>sorry everyone that my chapters are so short, i'll try to make them longer!<strong>  
><strong>i love critiscm! so please, please, please review! im going to put links up on my profile of what the characters look like, so watch out!<strong>  
><strong>if my story is crap, let me know. if its good let me know. okays? okay (:<strong>

**ENJOY!**

**-kristaaaay xx**

-CHAPTER 3-

the next morning Navaeh awoke to nothing but a long line of silence. she climbed out of her small bed in the corner of the attic, stretched and walked gracefully over to her small box of clothes. 'what to wear today' she wondered aloud and giggled. Navaeh grabbed her favourite tee-shirt and jeans, and walked to the bathroom. Navaeh stopeed dead in her tracks when she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. she stared in wonder at the mark forming on her right shoulder, her mouth agaped in pure amazement. soft intiricirate blue swirls were formed from her right shoulder blade down to the small of her back. then her eyes focused on the forming bruise just below her eye. but that wasn't much of a suprise. her adoptive parents had entered her room late last night, drunk and angry, so they decided to take their anger out on Navaeh, like usual. how she still woke up every morning with hope, not even she knew. with steady hands she reached and poked the bruise, sparks flew across the room, blinding her for a split second. when her eyes finally adjusted to the light she looked to see the bruise was gone. "wow" she whispered to herself, poking the now non-existence bruise that had been there. unless she was imagining things? yes, she was imagining things she said to herself for comfort. she grabbed her bag for school and ran down the stairs hoping no one was home. but when she made it to the bottom step she saw the front door was wide open and froze in her place. she looked down to see a trail of blood from the front door to the kitchen. she followed the trail to her dead adoptive parents, ripped to pieces from limb to limb. blood was everywhere. she couldn't move, couldn't find the will to speak, to scream. she colapsed on to her knees, tears sprung from her eyes. she never wanted them to die.


End file.
